Evening scores
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: A wild Hayden appears! Hayden uses unrelenting cock-tease! Tristan is enraged! Tristan uses skill: Mega UNF! Tristan proceeds to pound dat ass! Hayden is a bottom boy bitch type! Racial passive activated: Dirty slut The attack is absorbed! Tristan is confused.


Disclaimer: This is an original piece of fiction owned solely by me. Maxx Crowley aka Mad Maxx Coyote. Under either name the characters within this work are my own creations.

Tristan sighed in agitation as he stared up at the ceiling. He had always heard guys joke about having -blue balls- but he had never thought it was actually real. Granted they hadn't actually turned blue for real, but they were aching like hell. Not to mention that there was practically a permanent tent in his pants from his all too stiff cock.

The problem was, of course, Hayden.

Ever since that day on the bus…the other teen was driving him up the wall. Teasing…constant teasing.

If Hayden wasn't rubbing up on him like some kind of humanoid cat, he was whispering all kinds of…of…smutty things in his ear. And if it wasn't words going in his ear it was wet tongue itself.

This latest "attack" had him all riled up.

He had just been minding his own business, trying to get into his locker, when all of a sudden….Hayden was there. Pressing himself tight against Tristan and down went the hand, getting a handful of cock of course, which he just HAD to start massaging through its jean cover.

The whole thing had startled the hell out of him…and then came a nip at his neck…and right there in the hall came that damn molesting tongue, dancing around the shell of his ear. A whisper of a promise came. A promise of more….and then Hayden melted away. Down the hall and gone before Tristan could even do jack about it.

And if it wasn't that it was Hayden sneaking up from behind. Those damn warm hands cupping his chest and tormenting his nipples. Which obviously Hayden had figured out were sensitive.

Always a tease…and it had been going on for weeks now! It was god damn guerrilla warfare!

Every worse…every single time Tristan tried to take care of things himself, somehow Hayden would appear. If he didn't just show up somehow he would call, and of course his mother would be there…banging on the door with the phone.

More then a little paranoid Tristan had checked his bedroom for bugs or a camera three times as it was. And while Hayden was the son of the sheriff, Tristan highly doubted the blond was slick enough to get past him with something like that. Each search had turned up nothing…so how?

Yet he just knew that were he to reach for himself the damn phone would ring. Didn't matter that it was two in the morning…he just knew.

He didn't' know how Hayden knew, and even if the other teen didn't bring it up Tristan could hear it in his voice.

He was like a god damn cock-ninja!

Tristan growled….he really wanted to turn over, but he really couldn't sleep on his stomach in his current state. Tapping his foot against his footboard Tristan's brain started to percolate.

"I'm so going to get you for this." He growled in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan watched the door closely. He had left home extra early just so he could get to the homeroom before anyone else. He had his back to the wall, and there was no way to get into the room expect through the door he already had his eyes on. Hayden wasn't going to get his morning playtime today.

It took about fifteen minutes, and he barely made the bell, but Tristan's plan was clearly working as he watched the near-late Hayden walk in. The blond looked a little concerned, his eyes scanning everyone's faces, though he brightened when he finally spotted Tristan himself.

"Looking for me were you?" Tristan thought.

So far, so good.

But the day had only just begun, and it would be best not to get cocky so early. Poor choice of words when compared to his all too full pants…but that was beside the point.

Hayden was all bright eyed and bushy-tailed when he slid into the seat across from Tristan. Damn morning people…

"Hey." Hayden chirped smoothly, to which Tristan nodded a greeting." I was worried you weren't here today."

"Got here early." Tristan informed.

Hayden actually pouted at that, his lip jutting out slightly.

"You know…I have a permit, going to be driving soon…I could pick you up." Hayden stated. "I didn't get to give you your morning greeting today…that's not fair to you." His voice dropped low and husky. Which brought up another thing. Hayden had taken to shoving his tongue down his throat each and every morning these days.

So God only knew what he could pull off with his "prey" locked in a car with him.

"I think we'll both survive." Tristan grunted.

The blond had become quite brazen as of late, and had obviously done his homework when it came to little blind spots and hiding places.

Again came the pout, but before anything could be said Mitchell plopped down next to Hayden.

Tristan held back a sneer, and turned sideways in his chair away form them. Sure Hayden had been driving him up the wall as of late, but Tristan still considered him okay. Mitchell on the other hand…he wanted to crack that boy's head off a wall.

The other teen did serve a purpose though…he kept Hayden busy while time ticked away. Soon enough the bell rang out again, and Tristan was up and out of the door before either of the other two boys had a chance to move.

One down…nine more to go. He had math first….which was all the way on the other side of the building from where Hayden would be. So all he had to do was watch his back, nothing new there, and stay around other people…Hayden couldn't pull his crap then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan zoned as the teacher droned on and on…Math and Science had gone off without a hitch, on the Hayden front anyway. A whole two hours without and uncomfortable, demanding bulge in his pants…a rarity as for late.

Ms. Hayworth was now rambling on about prohibition and the "evil" rise of gangsters. Of course the moment the word gangster left her lips various eyes turned to him. For his part Tristan kept his face cold just to screw with them. Obviously more then a little of his reputation had proceeded him, no doubt spread by his old principal to the new schools staff.

Then something got overheard no doubt, or spouted off while some cheerleader was blowing her chem. teacher for her project grade.

Either way it happened…the rumor hadn't helped him integrate into the school one bit, not that anyone knew anything close to the truth anyway. Nor did he really care whether he fit in or not. He had been lonely yes, not that any girl had been interested even before Beth's little snide promise. One that she had apparently made good on. He was pure poison among the girls now it seemed.

Not that that would last. He already had the whole "mysterious" thing going for him. All he really had to do was stomp the hell out of some hot to trot jock and bam….bad boy aura complete. After that he already knew that the more he ignored them…well the more interested they'd get.

Women…fucking weird.

Of course nowadays he was too busy trying not to lose his mind or have his cock explode to be lonely. Still…all the talk did cause him to cast his mind back to days gone by.

His whole crew…all that work…..

It had all started back in kindergarten amusingly enough. Bunch of inner city kids banding together against everyone else. Strength in numbers was one thing, but it meant nothing if anyone didn't' actually have each others back.

That and the threat. Oh yes…the Threat was everything. They had lacked the Threat….something he had personally taken care of when one of their younger members, Dillon-7 years old if he remembered right, had gotten thrashed bad by some sixteen year old for his silver plated necklace.

Tristan remembered what happened next real well.

He had gotten all the older boys together, about twelve nine year olds, and after a little trap setting got the teen boy cornered in a dead end ally.

Oh he had been pretty cocky at first, he was a lot bigger then any of them after all, but twelve on one….not good odds. Especially not when most of the nine year olds had paid a visit to the local junkyard for whatever wieldy chunks of metal they could find.

Twelve on one.

Needless to say they had beaten the holy high hell out of that boy. Put him in the ER, traction for something like a year. Hell last Tristan hard heard he STILL couldn't walk right or turn his head too far to the left without extreme pain. He could still remember the punk screaming for them to stop, that he was sorry, right up until he couldn't scream anymore.

That had been Tristan's introduction to the world of violence. His first….but far from the last.

Everything had just built from there…until….Tristan pushed away the memory and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Golden? Do you have something to add?"

Tristan could have laughed at the drawn out hush that spread through the class. What? Were they expecting some dramatic confession?

"I gotta use the bathroom." He said.

The whole room practically sighed in disappointment, and even the teacher rolled her eyes and waved dismissively.

Tristan got up out of his seat and headed for the door. In all honestly he had been going to go no matter what she said, but he figured he would ask first just to try and keep the drama to a minimum.

Drama tended to lead to messy work after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was something about a public bathroom, especially a school one, that bugged him. Any room that only had one way in or out was unpleasant as it was but it was the automatic sinks and toilet flushers that had so much to do with it.

Case in point. He was standing there, trying to take a leak and the stupid thing kept flushing.

"Annoying." Tristan grumbled as he finished up. "Can't have a normal bathroom can we?"

Why they might all go while and start flushing like there was no tomorrow! Couldn't have real soap either. Nope…foam…now how the fuck was a person supposed to wash their hands with fucking foam?!

Oh if it wasn't for fucking Davey he woudn't have to deal with any of this shit. School, parents, all the fools whispering behind his back. None of it would be an issue.

Again Tristan pushed against the past…couldn't be changed. The dead couldn't be brought back.

He was so caught up in the past that be barely noticed the flash of blond behind him. Hands came around his waist and a warm kiss sealed to his neck.

"Hey baby." Came Hayden's husky whisper.

Aw damn it!

Hayden was three inches taller and a lot more solid then he actually locked, so before Tristan could do anything he found himself being dragged backwards into one of the big stalls.

Hayden' himself ended up on the closed toilet seat, and yanked Tristan onto his lap. With one foot Hayden kicked the door close, and even managed to lock it. Worse yet was that Tristan hadn't pulled himself back in or had a chance to zip up yet. So Hayden's sneaky fingers easily found him and curled around.

Christ….sure he had heard of being caught with your pants down, had even pulled something similar, though much…messier before. But damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this literal!

"Hayden" Tristan growled warningly as the blond began to stoke him slowly.

"I missed you this morning baby." Hayden purred. "And then you ran off at homeroom before we could even talk. Not nice at all…I'm a lonely boy you know, I need my man. Plus we haven't spent any time together since the field trip."

"I haven't heard any get together offers from you." Tristan countered breathily.

"Oh come, come now." Hayden whispered. "Must I do everything?"

It had taken a whole ten seconds for his cock to turn into aching steel once more, like it had been waiting all day just to do it. Probably had…considering all the teasing lately.

Hayden said nothing, just hummed in his throat and nipped at Tristan's own. It didn't take long before his over-eager cock started to leak. The clear, wet fluid ran slowly down his shaft and over Hayden's fingers.

"Mmmm….now look how wet you're getting." Hayden breathed into Tristan's ear, his tongue running through the crevices of it.

Tristan groaned, panting as he felt the slow build starting. No time at all really, but he was too frustrated to be embarrassed about being quick. Not to mention he hadn't gotten off since…well…since Hayden's back of the bus shenanigans.

The blonds' hand snuck down and yanked up his shirt. With Tristan's chest now exposed Hayden shirted to lean his head around Tristan's side.

"Oh fuck." Tristan gasped as Hayden's warm mouth covered his nipple.

He couldn't help but grab the blonds' head as the soft, sneaky tongue lapped against him. In minutes he was practically writhing when the hand that had pulled his shirt up began to roll his other nipple gently….and the sucking wasn't helping anything damn it!

His hand tightened in Hayden's hair as he started to swell, the slow pumping of the blonds' hand starting to coax his seed up.

But that was the problem…it was waaay too damn slow.

Unconsciously Tristan found his hips bucking up, thrusting into the slow, torturous glide of Hayden's hand. Still….it didn't matter. Slow or not it had been too long, and it wouldn't take much to be sent over the edge now.

Building…building…close….almost…

Tristan's eyes rolled back under his closing lids as he took a shuddering breath.

Then Hayden stopped.

Tristan's eyes popped open as he felt Hayden slip out from under him and his ass impact on the plastic seat. He found himself staring up at a heated looking Hayden with his slick, wet fingers near his lips. Tristan couldn't help but pant, and his cock visibly throbbed as Hayden began to slowly lick his fingers cling, humming in his throat as if it were the greatest treat in the world.

After what seemed like forever Hayden seemed satisfied that his hand was clean, and Tristan reflexively jerked backwards as the blond knelt down. Hayden stared up with hunger in his eyes from behind Tristan's cock, and Tristan groaned as Hayden's tongue pressed against the base of him.

Slowly Hayden's tongue slid up, following the path of Tristan's fluid. Hayden locked eyes with Tristan as his tongue slowly swiped back and forth on the underside of the tip. Hayden's fingers curled back around the base of him, and the blond squeezed almost painfully tight. He kept his grip as he slowly pushed upwards and Tristan's tip began to tingle ever so slightly as the hand rose higher and higher. Hayden forced a large drop out of Tristan's aching cock and dipped his tongue into it with a hungry groan.

He released Tristan and slowly lapped up his desired prize. It was nice, very erotic, but way too slow. Tristan was just about to grab Hayden's head and push him down on it when Hayden suddenly popped back up.

With both hands on Tristan's knee's Hayden leaned in face to face and smiled. He laid a quick peck on Tristan's lips, and then whipped up to a standing position, staring at his watch as he did.

"Uh oh! Better be getting back to class." Hayden chirped cheerfully.

Then, smooth as water, he unlatched the door and slipped right out.

For a moment Tristan couldn't do anything. His brain had completely locked up, torn between the pounding need in his loins, and a sense of did he just…

It wasn't until he heard the restroom door open, and then swing close that it all sunk in. Anger and frustration mixed together until Tristan was seething. He snapped up to his feet, yanking up his pants so fast they painfully crushed his still throbbing erection. He was far too pissed to even think about finishing himself off, and his heavy boots boomed against the floor as he stalked out.

Hayden was nowhere to bee seen in the halls, and Tristan's mind started to churn as his ball started to ache so very badly.

He wouldn't see Hayden officially until lunch, and even then Mitchell would be there…so…gym. Last period they had gym together.

"Perfect." Tristan growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan was sure his stomach would be pissed at him later, though he had a couple of protein bars to tide him over, but with everyone in the lunchroom it was the perfect time to do a little recon.

There were two kinds of hits. The one's were someone got hurt, and the ones were someone got dead.

Neither of them really applied. As pissed as he was he didn't really want to put Hayden in the hospital just yet….but the basically principals remained the same.

Somewhere remote, somewhere the vic either couldn't get away or was too far from anywhere help to arrive. You didn't want some twit stumbling upon your work after all.

Being a school did sort of put a damper on an ideal location, but a little searching turning up a nice little storeroom. It was full of pipes and various boiler room controls. But judging by the dust no one had been down in it for a very long time. No lock unfortunately but it had a bracket handle that could easily have something jammed inside, barring it shut.

Best of all was the little waist high workbench….suitable and easy to clean off. Easy enough to get to from where they would be as well. There wasn't quite enough to it to call it a trap, but….well labels and all.

Getting Hayden there might be a little trouble considering he didn't' have a nice way of putting the blond out.

Now…part two to it all…barring a nice, remote place the vic also needed to be immobilized and kept nice and quiet. Attention, however brief, was unwanted.

A quick visit to his own locker took care of part of that. He had a unopened pack of new socks. A quick tie of both ends made a nice big knot. He had used something similar once before, so he had confidence in the concept.

The rest though….he really didn't want to ruin any of his clothing….so on a whim he paid a little visit to Mitchell's locker. The lock was so damn pitiful he didn't even need his tools to pop it. He had taught himself how to pick locks as a kid, and he had only gotten better as the years went by. He had a nice professional set at home, but the picks were delicate and hard to replace, so he didn't bring them to school without a purpose.

Well…not to this school anyway.

Tristan could have laughed at what he saw behind the flimsy metal door. It was a typical jock locker, but in the bottom, under the books, Tristan found a big pair of jeans.

Perfect.

Cut up into strips and a little knot work and viola….slip cuffs with an anchor tail.

Now…just needed a few special items. Not something he generally ever carried around on him….but as Hayden's locker was right next to Mitchell's…a quick slip and pop went the lock.

A little rooting around and sure enough right in the backpack…god he loved being right.

"All set." Tristan murmured with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodge ball.

Teenage male aggression at its finest.

Tristan watched as he last surviving partner, Billy something or another, lurched way over to try and catch a ball that was too low and too far away to possibly get a grip on. But the idiot tried anyway….and of course it bounced off of his outstretched hand.

Now he was all alone.

On the other side was Hayden, Mitchell,, and three others that Tristan couldn't be bothered to remember the names of.

Teams had actually been picked by captions allotted by the teacher himself….and quite so typically had basically ended up being rich and popular verses the poor and outcast.

Truly a twist worthy of the greats.

No surprise where he had ended up, though he was willing to bet if Hayden had been captain they would have ended up on the same team.

It might have started out as a game, but it had become personal real quick. You could feel it in the air…each side wanted it bad.

To be honest Tristan hadn't cared either way, he had his own after school plans after all, but the overwhelming air of smugness coming from the other side grated on his god damn nerves. Bunch of little punkasses getting by on Mommy and Daddy's wallet…privileged brats. He'd knifed the kind before.

Tristan was drawn out of his inner ruminations by a ball rocketing right towards his face.

Wham!

The ball might have been squishy but it still stung like hell when it smacked into the side of his face. His whole body recoiled from the impact, but he still had the presence of mind to pull his hands up, sealing the ball to his flesh.

The whole thing took little more then a second, and there was a collective gasp at the impact. But a catch was a catch and somebody was out.

Tristan pulled back his head as Trent came jogging back in from the line. The thrower was just standing back up from his lurched forward position and Tristan snarled as the face came into view.

Mitchell.

The big boy smiled and shrugged innocently as he walked to the side line, hand slapped and back pats all around for him.

Now Tristan was pissed. He knew good and damn well that had been purposeful, and if it had hit the other side of his face it would have drilled his lip ring right into his gums….he'd bleed for sure.

There was a renewed sense of hope from Tristan's team as he continued to seethe. Mitchell had been a canon of destruction the whole game. At six foot five he was a huge target to be sure, but with his giant, long fingered hands he had not only been able to palm the ball for some titanic throws, but he could pretty much snatch any balls that came his way right out of the air.

Tristan heard another flesh meets rubber smack and looked over to see Treat with a ball in his arms as Eddie jogged back in. The two of them together had done a great deal of damage before Mitchell's cannon shots at the knee's had landed both of them on the line.

Three on three. Better odds.

Trent and Eddie launched at about the same time, Eddie must have snagged the third ball at some point, while Tristan held on to his. He was rather amused that when both boy's hit their mark, scoring a leg and gut shot respectfully.

The collective groan and disbelieving outrage from the oppositions line was like music really. The shouts and demands began to be fired at Hayden and the blond wisely punted the two balls back over the line as he began to back up.

Hayden hadn't shown himself to be a particularly powerful thrower, but he was quick and nimble. The boy could dodge, and had a knack for catching.

The plan in the blonds' mind was clear to Tristan as Hayden backed himself against the gymnasium wall. The light balls would lose momentum the further they had to travel of course and Hayden was as far away as he could get. He would try to dodge any shots that came his way, and snatch a good shot turned weak out of the air to get himself some backup.

He was more then quick enough to pull it off which was why Tristan spoke up when he saw Trent and Eddie drawing back.

"Hold it."

To his surprise the two actually listened, each giving him a puzzled look.

"C'mere." Tristan grunted as he waved them in. They did, and Tristan threw his arms over them, drawing the three of them into a huddle. He had a plan, and although there was no blood involved this was his kind of deal.

Everything relayed the three headed towards the middle line. Couldn't cross it of course but they needed to get as close as they could. Hayden looked pensive and tense, clearly gearing up for his own plan.

Trent and Eddie looked at him and Tristan gave a nod. Trent reared back and let the ball fly. Hayden jerked to the side, but as he moved Eddie hurled his own.

The first ball slapped off the wall just beside Hayden, but now he was lurched to the right, off balance and directly in the path of the second ball. Hayden's legs coiled and he sprang to the left, diving out of the way. His desperate gambit made the second ball miss him, but now he was airborne.

Tristan had very good aim, he had picked up a real, properly balanced throwing knife when he was seven, and he still practiced at least an hour every day or so. A ball wasn't exactly a knife, but it cut through the air just fine.

There was nothing Hayden could do was the ball bounced off of his pelvis. He hit the gym floor, not even bothering to try to roll through as a collective groan/scream ripped out from his team line.

The ball he had thrown rolled back to Tristan slowly, and he stopped it with his foot before popping it back up into his hands. He did have to admit it felt kinda good when his "team" exploded into a joyous roar.

Juggling the ball in one hand rather smugly Tristan looked down at the still prone Hayden. The blond was on his side, pushed up with one hand, the other forearm flat to the ground. He looked posed, like some woman in playboy. His hair had fallen over his right eye, and he started at Tristan through it.

It was that primal look again, the one that made Tristan's belly tighten. Not that it mattered now, not with his side surrounding him, patting him on the back while singing his praises.

Felt good.

Hayden's side was bitching up a storm, scuffing their feet and spitting jeers.

That felt good too.

Mitchell strode over and offered Hayden a hand. The blond took it as everyone started to file out towards the locker room, and Mitchell pulled him up.

Tristan smirked.

Now….now time for the real fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan had changed about as quick as a person could, and then hid away. Earlier he had found a nice hidden spot where he could watch pretty much the entire locker room without being seen. And what he saw was both boring and pitiful on so many levels.

Typical male bullshit….guys puffing their chests out, pulling on pants as quickly as they could, and always, ALWAYS, maintaining that oh so crucial eye contact.

The fact that the two most revered, idolized men in the room just so happened to apparently love cock was a joke that only he could appreciate.

Throughout all the posturing and taunting Tristan watched as Hayden, with Mitchell following, roamed the locker room. Looking for him no doubt, because the very first place Hayden had gone was right up to Tristan's own gym locker.

He hadn't been there of course, and after a good seven minutes Hayden seemed to give up, sighing to himself and looking disturbingly despondent.

Mitchell said something that Tristan couldn't catch and while Hayden looked like he wanted to argue, it seemed like he at least half agreed.

Mitchell left his friend after a warm shoulder rub, and then Hayden was trudging to his own locker for clothing.

Now…the entire plan hinged on one thing. Hayden never went straight home after school. He often had practice yes, but even if he didn't' he still lingered.

Why?

Because he always took a shower after gym. Not in the open shared shower…oh no. Practically no one sued those. Too afraid they'd all start spontaneously fucking or something. Tristan himself avoided them due to habit. It a compromised position….and he was used to being something of a target.

Again Tristan had to appreciate the stark irony of the whole situation.

But as Hayden was special, especially with all the positive attention he brought to the school sports wise, he got a special key. A special key that opened a special door to a special, private shower.

That in and of itself would have been perfect for Tristan's plan. But the Hayden wasn't the only one with one of those keys. Didn't need any interruptions now did he? Someone was going to learn their place after all….

So he waited. Out of sight and ready, while the soft sounds of water and steam filled the air. Hayden would have locked the door behind him, and even without being able to pick it Tristan knew Hayden's routine by now.

It would be about twenty minutes, Hayden took rather long showers, and then the blond would emerge fully clothed. Tristan found that funny, the care Hayden seemed to take from being caught naked.

Probably wise considering his fan base….pictures were the least of his worries.

Tristan sighed…like the song said, the waiting really was the hardest part. Seemed like Hayden was taking longer then normal and not for the first time Tristan wondered just what it looked like in there. Oh sure Hayden had coyly offered an invite not to long ago….but the thought was soon dismissed as he heard the lock turn.

Tristan tensed in anticipation.

"Showtime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayden ran his fingers through his soft hair, thank God for blow dryers really. He hated having wet hair, it went flat, lost all its wave, and generally just looked like crap in his mind.

Although considering the person he was trying to look good for wouldn't hang around or take advantage of it there really wasn't much point these days now was there?

Hayden sighed. If only he could get Tristan to-the sound of something moving behind him startled him slightly. But before he could turn he found himself being yanked backward by the very same hair he had just been fretting over.

"Hey-" His words were abruptly cut off by a very large, very sharp blade coming around and pressing right across his throat. Needless to say…this was new. "O-Okay…um…okay now…."

"Hi…baby." Tristan growled in his ear.

All the steadily building tension and fear rushed out of Hayden so heavily he felt like he could pee himself.

"Tris-Tristan! Christ man….you damn near gave me a heart-"

The knife pressed tighter against him, cutting him off as it ever so slightly slid into his skin.

"Quiet." Tristan snarled.

A bead of sweat rolled down Hayden's face, and then the fear started to trickle back. Confusion was there too…just what was going on? He wanted to ask, but he was afraid just trying to take a reasonable breath. Anything more then a shallow pant felt like it might just open his neck up.

Not to mention he was busy trying not to trip as Tristan started pulling him away. All his instincts screamed at him to cry out for help. But even if he didn't currently have a weapon at his throat…who would hear him?

Living in a small town had long since nurtured fear in him. If the wrong person found out about him…it would almost certainly cost him. But not like this…dear God not like this. Not Tristan….

Before he knew it he was in a dusty, dimly lit room not far from the shower. Now why the hell would…just what was going on?!

With his free hand Tristan caught his own and yank them over a table. There was something clothe like slipping over his wrists, a bit rough actually. Then it pulled tight, crushing his hands together.

The knife left his throat then, and slammed down into the table so hard Hayden jumped fearfully at the sound. Tristan then pulled away from him, and slammed the door close behind them, barring it shut a moment later.

The light was barely adequate, but Hayden quickly realized that his hands were bound with a double loop cuff made out of…jeans? The knot in the middle of his wrists was uncomfortable, but twisting did nothing to loosen it. Nor did tugging…the knife was solidly planted in the middle of a tail leading from the knot. The sharp edge was towards him too. Any pulling would be against the dull side.

The tail was thick, clearly more then one layer, but he could still rip it if he pulled hard enough. Maybe….

"Open." Tristan ordered, a deep, firm tone that went straight to Hayden's loins in spite of himself.

"What? Now wait a mrphf!"

Hayden was cut off was a cotton knot was stuffed into his mouth. He could feel something soft trailing across his cheeks and then something was being tied tight behind his head. Now…Hayden couldn't claim to be especially innocent…so he knew a gag when he bit down on it.

But what….

"See…this is what happened when you be a disrespectful, annoying punk fucking tease!" Tristan snapped as he cracked Hayden's ass hard with the flat of his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayden groaned behind the gag when Tristan laid one onto his rear, and Tristan decided to back up a moment and just listen to the blond breathe. He didn't want to suffocate Hayden after all.

He backed up into Hayden's blind spot, and out of the light entirely. Hayden was still struggling slightly with his bonds, but Tristan had confidence in his work.

"What's going to happen now. That's what you're thinking isn't it?" Tristan growled darkly. "Just what is he going to do to me?"

Hayden twisted to the side, trying to find his voice. He bit down on the knot and made a distasteful noise.

'Oh deal with it." Tristan snapped. "At least I used a new pair."

He mentally kicked himself for that. This was no time to be accommodating or to give Hayden a reason to feel he was safe.

Might as well get started….

Tristan took a heavy step forward and with one hand on Hayden's back shoved him over the table. Hayden grunted and squirmed as Tristan yanked his pants and underwear down roughly, leaving the blond exposed.

Tristan leaned in, crushing his jean covered cock against Hayden's ass.

"I'm not happy with you Hayden." Tristan growled into the blonds' ear before he bit it. "And to answer the previous question. What am I going to do to you? Anything I want."

He pulled away from the blond just enough to bring his hand against Hayden's ass with a blistering crack. The sound bounced around the small room, and the action was rather cathartic. So much so that Tristan couldn't' resist giving the other cheek a good slap.

Hayden groaned deep in his throat, his legs and ass quivering. Tristan tapped his fingers against the little red marks as he yanked off his belt. He didn't really have to wear it really, mostly for looks and its little hidden feature. But now that he thought about it….he did have another use for it.

Hayden cried out from behind the gag, his head snapping back as Tristan laid the leather belt across his ass. It wasn't a full powered swing, but it still had something behind it.

And there it was, like a tiny crack in a wall, a small hole for his stewing frustration to seep through. Felt good….so good that he gave Hayden another, and another, and another until the blonds' ass was red and his chest heaving.

As nice as it felt he had a feeling he should probably stop. Didn't want to over do it just yet. So after one final swat Tristan tossed the belt on the table, and popped open his jeans. Hayden was making little whimpering noises as Tristan slid off his own jeans, a difficult feat considering his boots. But he had slit the cuffs on all his jeans years ago…sometimes a quick removal and replace was necessary.

"Stings?" Tristan chuckled.

Hayden try to speak, didn't even look towards Tristan. He kept his head down, forehead pressed against his hands, and stayed bent over. The sounds of his deep, rapid panting filled the room…an interesting sound.

Hayden's ass was hot to the touch as Tristan laid his hand upon it. On a whim he slid his middle finger down Hayden's split and slowly, lightly, ran the tip of his finger across the little hole there. Hayden made a soft, quiet sound, and trembled slightly.

Maybe it tickled?

Tristan didn't' know, but the noise Hayden made when he pressed in was amusing. He couldn't help but continue to tease it for a few more minutes. Especially not with Hayden wiggling his bottom and start to sound a little frustrated by it all.

And yeah…okay…when he pulled his hand back he couldn't help but give a little sniff…just to be sure after all.

Hayden made an outraged half scream of indignation and when Tristan looked he found the blond glaring at him. He was quick enough to catch himself before uttering an apology. He certainly didn't' care of Hayden was offended or not….it was a butt after all, and if there was….grossness then he was going to have to adjust the plan.

As it was he took a little step to the side and retrieved the little plastic bottle he had taken from Hayden's locker. A little squeeze and he had a tiny droplet of the gel on the tip of his finger.

The glare in Hayden's eyes disappeared as they fluttered back along with a soft groan as Tristan eased the tip of his finger inside, swirling it around a little. Hayden whimpered when Tristan pulled away, although had he knew what was coming perhaps he might have regretted it.

What amused Tristan most about the little bottle was that it had a little half in nozzle instead of just a cap and hole. Never seen something like that before. But it didn't really matter at the moment and with a shrug Tristan pushed the nozzle into Hayden and squeezed.

"MMM!" Hayden gasped as he lurched forward. "Co!"

Judging by that perhaps he should have left the bottle in his pocket…warm it up or something.

Nah….

Hayden had more then earned this.

Placing the still wrapped condom he had taken earlier between his lips Tristan set the little bottle down next to Hayden for a moment. The blond looked at it, and then did a quick double take.

"Hray!" He grunted, obviously recognizing it.

He turned his head back towards Tristan, but got this look about him when the locked eyes. The corners of Tristan's mouth tugged up, the corner of the condom wrapper still between his teeth.

Hayden watched him carefully, drawing in slow, deep breaths through his nose as Tristan opened the foil. His eyes followed the condom down, and he grunted softly in disappointment when his own ass blocked the view.

Tristan had never put one of these things on before, but it was easy enough. He was so engrossed with covering his cock with the thin latex that he didn't notice that Hayden had spread his legs wider, bending over just a little further to push his ass up.

Now sexually protected Tristan reached for the bottle. A little squeeze and he had a thick line of gel across his erect cock. He twitched a little a the feeling…okay so it WAS a little cold.

Smearing the gel over his length Tristan lined himself up, pressing his tip against Hayden's twitching opening. Just a little push and his tip slipped right in, the tight ring of muscle pushing his foreskin back under the condom. Hayden made a high pitched little squeak, and it was amusing how he held his breath a little.

Tristan gripped the blonds' hips, and thrust forward, sheathing himself in one steady, forceful line.

"Mmmm!" Hayden cried out, his head snapping back, eyes wide. His body trembled, and Tristan followed suit.

Hayden was almost painfully tight, and Tristan did hope that he didn't tear anything. He wasn't planning on being soft, sweet and gentle. But he also didn't' want to turn this into the night of the bleeding anus.

Little gasps and grunts were coming out of the blond as his fingernails dug into the table. Tristan pulled back slowly, Hayden's body trembling around him, before thrusting back in to the hilt. Hayden grunted again, squirming a bit, his ass rubbing against Tristan's pelvis.

Felt slick enough he supposed, just rather tight, and he couldn't feel anything catching when he moved so….good? He vaguely recalled hearing something about opening up or whatever but he didn't see any blood so…fuck it. Its what the blond had earned after all.

Tristan pulled back until just part of his tip remained inside, and then pushed firmly until Hayden was once again filled with him. Not fast, but steady, firm.

Not gentle. Hayden's body still bounced forward from the force of his thrusts.

Tristan rather liked the feeling of Hayden closing up behind him, only to be pushed open as he returned.

"That's right." Tristan growled as Hayden squirmed when he pushed deep. "You're going to take every inch."

Hayden whined lightly in his throat, which turned into a low groan as Tristan leaned all his weight into his already buried cock, pushing a bit deeper into the blond. He pushed harder, and harder, until Hayden was half way up on the table. Quickly Tristan drew back, almost pulling himself out, and grabbed Hayden's hips. He pulled the blond back with him as he slammed back inside hard.

Hayden cried out from behind the gag…so Tristan did it again….and again….and again. Until the sounds of their bodies meeting filled the room. Hayden was panting harshly through his nose and Tristan drove into him.

Tristan didn't care, it felt great. The blond could squirm and grunt all he wanted. He wanted to tease? Fine….then his ass was forfeit, and his tight hole would serve.

Tristan groaned softly as the spikes started. He wouldn't last long at all, not after everything Hayden had put him through. He shuddered, losing his rhythm a little, and gasped as he peaked.

He slammed into Hayden as hard as he could with each spurt, gasping at the feeling of each now blissful release. Hayden made little mewling noises in time with him until finally Tristan sunk deep and held there, waiting for the tremors to die down.

Hayden groaned, trembling still as Tristan twitched inside of him. Tristan swallowed thickly, waiting for his pulse to even out. He stuck his hands under Hayden's shirt, dragging his fingernails down the blonds' back. He rather liked the feeling of Hayden trembling and tightening around him.

Hayden groaned, and relaxed under Tristan's fingers, making a soft noise as the cock inside of him began to slide out. Tristan couldn't help but grin as he pushed back into the blond firmly, forcing out another low moan. He followed it with another thrust, and another, and another.

Hayden looked back, his eyes somewhat surprised as Tristan's solid thrusts began to fill his ass once more. The mohawked boy grinned toothily at the blond.

"What? Thought I was done with you?"

Hayden's eyes darkened at that, and he made a deep, throaty noise. Hungry or scared…Tristan couldn't tell. Didn't' care either.

He was still hard, his release hadn't changed that at all. He liked the heat of Hayden's ass around him, liked the way it bounced and bunched up with each thrust.

"Now look at that hole swallow up my cock." Tristan growled. "Like a good slut."

"Yor sua…" Hayden groaned softly, a muffled garble that Tristan had no clue as to how to decipher.

Probably complaining.

Hayden had loosened up a bit from his cock crunching tightness, allowing Tristan free reign.

Faster….harder….he wanted Hayden to scream.

He slid his hand around to the inside of Hayden's hip, more leverage, a better grip for him. But against the backs of his fingers, bouncing back and forth from the force of his thrusts was Hayden's cock…hard as a rock. Tristan grinned evilly as he drummed his fingers against it, earning a whimper from the blond.

He pulled away, purposefully ignoring it, and drove into Hayden with a hard snap. He had to admit he rather liked the noises he could force out of the blond. They came near constantly too. They were actually louder then the sounds of their flesh impacting. Apparently Hayden was something of a screamer.

There were a few little sparks inside, but for the most part he was still in that semi-numb state between orgasms. So he could go hard, fast, and not have to worrying around finishing too soon.

Hayden cried out at each impact, clawing at the table as Tristan pounded into his ass. Tristan himself couldn't help but look down and watch his cock stuffing Hayden's hole. He was so caught up in the sight he never noticed that Hayden was flexing his legs and back, actively pushing back into Tristan.

Tristan looked up and grinned a the sight of Hayden's head pressed into the table. The blond was still panting harshly through his nose, sweet running down his forehead and pooling on the table. Tristan reached out and snagged those soft blond locks. With a sharp tug he yanked Hayden's head up, arching the blonds' back and winning a high gasp. A shiver ran down Hayden's back and right into Tristan's cock.

He held Hayden up, keeping a firm grip on the blonds' hair as he filled Hayden's ass. Each thrust pushed Hayden's body forward, which in turn pulled his head back a little. But Tristan had to let go unfortunately, and Hayden almost flopped on his face before he managed to catch himself. He pushed himself up high on his hands, and Tristan could see the muscles of his back reacting to each thrust.

Tristan slid his hands back into the groves of Hayden's hips, giving him a proper grip to thrust even harder, even faster, into the other boy.

The steady stream of noise coming from Hayden's blocked mouth was jostled into a sort of vocal hiccup each time Tristan's pelvis impacted with his ass, quaking his entire body.

And for someone who was gagged Hayden sure made enough attempts to speak.

"Oa gaw! Fa! Trihen….oh fa ee!" Hayden screamed.

It didn't make any sense, and Tristan ignored it. Far too concerned with the rushing rush building up inside once again.

"F-Fuck…" He panted.

"Mmm hmm!" Hayden hummed eagerly.

With each gasp and breath, each whimper of his building release Hayden would echo it, louder and louder as Tristan's cock began to swell.

The two boys both moaned together as Tristan pushed as deep as he could, holding it as he released once more. No thrusting this time, just allowing his inner muscles do the work.

Every time he would spurt he would twitch, and when he would twitch Hayden would groan and clamp down on him. As hard as Tristan was pushing in, Hayden was pushing back just as hard, forcing Tristan deeper within him. For some reason the blond was rocking his ass around in a circle, clenching and releasing purposefully. The reason for this was unknown to Tristan…but damn it felt good.

Even when it finally subsided Tristan stayed buried within the blond. Hayden let out little whimpers every time he so much as moved…but he wasn't done yet.

Tristan's fingers curled around the handle of his knife, and he yanked it out as he pulled back, unsheathing himself from the blond at the same time.

Hayden gasped at the sudden exit, and as he started to straighten up Tristan pulled on the knot of the make-shift gag, undoing it. It only took a second to re-sheath his knife, and with his now free hand he pulled Hayden up and spun him around.

A simple sweep of his leg and he knocked the blonds' legs out from under him, sending Hayden ass first to the floor.

There was a decent sized little pool of liquid between Hayden's legs. Apparently it must have dripped down from his very red, wet, twitching cock. But Tristan wasn't interested in that.

Hayden stared up at him with unfocused eyes, panting harshly through his mouth as if he had just run a marathon. His lips were wet, and it appeared that he had been drooling slightly. Crying too perhaps, his face was a little streaked.

But when Tristan looked at his still condom covered cock he didn't' see even a tiny speck of blood….so he had to assume nothing had been torn.

Carefully avoiding any spillage, Tristan slowly peeled the condom off. He was kinda impressed at the amount colleted within the tip. Then again…it was a double shot from weeks of torment and denial. His cock was wet with it, which made sense, and when Hayden's eyes settled on it he made a thick, hungry noise and surged forward, mouth open with his tongue out.

Tristan didn't know what he was up to, but it went against the plan.

A hand on the forehead stopped the blond in his tracks, and Tristan pushed the panting boy back. Hayden made a whimpery squeak, which managed to be both disappointed and pleading at the same time.

He stared up at Tristan, who for his part had an idea.

"Open." He ordered.

Hayden's mouth popped back open as he continued to pant eagerly. "Stick out your tongue."

Tristan was rather amused as Hayden obeyed, the slick pink muscle jutting out.

Bending down Tristan used both hands to pull the condom open, which he then slid over Hayden's tongue. Then blond made a noise as Tristan bunched it up so that the pool of his seed went over Hayden's tongue.

Standing again Tristan grabbed the sock-gag and jammed it back into Hayden's mouth, blocking the condom inside.

"Eat it." He ordered as Hayden stared up at him.

Securing his pants back on his body Tristan walked confidently out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan was feeling pretty good this morning. He had gotten to school without incident. Zero Hayden sightings all around. No phone calls, or letters slipped into the crack of his locker either.

Granted it was highly likely that the "relationship", and friendship between the two of them were over. Which made Tristan a little sad, but he had to prove his point. He wasn't going to be harassed and disrespected by anyone. Maybe he wasn't a boss anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to turn into some chump.

Besides…who said the old days were truly over?

No…as far as he was concerned hayden had gotten just what he deserved. He was also aware of possible retaliation…which was why he was leaning against the back wall of homeroom. He could see everyone who came in this way, and no one was getting behind him. Nor would there be any quick shot whilst he was sitting down.

He doubted he had much to worry about with Hayden himself. The blond was just a little too pretty to have seen a serious scrap in his life. No…it was Mitchell who would be the problem. His sheer size and bulk gave him his threat, but honestly….Tristan had put down bigger, meaner, and a lot more dangerous men before.

It took a while, just before the bell rang, but then in came Hayden and Mitchell. The blond had a slow, deliberate, near limp that just screamed of soreness. Mitchell looked pissed, clenching and unclenching his hands.

But Hayden just looked focused and serious, none of the bright cheer that he usually had. People were filing out as Hayden approached him, a few spared a glance, obviously feeling the tension. It seemed something was going to go down.

Maybe….and as Hayden got closer and closer Tristan slipped his hand into his coat, pulling it back through his sleeve. He had a knife in the right position for a reason, and two on one…well he wasn't going to screw around.

Soon they were all alone. No teacher, no other students, no nothing. Tristan found it darkly amusing that even the teacher had left. But why not?

Hayden was the darling of the school after all, the Sherriff's son. And Tristan…well he was baaaad.

Hayden stopped in front of him, and threw one hand up to the wall above his shoulder. Tristan tensed as hayden leaned in, but kept an amused smile on his face. If Hayden tried anything unpleasant he was going to end up with Tristan's big bowie knife in his ribs.

"Mmm….you know…the next time you want me to eat it, just stuff your cock into my mouth and let me suck it out. Tastes much better." Came a hot whisper from the blond. "And next time you come over I'll teach you a little something about opening me up.."

Wait…what?

No…you're going to pay. No after school we're gonna. No my Father is going to….

Tristan was stunned to say the lease. Especially when Hayden leaned in and laid a light, hot kiss upon his lips.

"You really do fuck good baby." Hayden whispered.

Then he was gone with a wink, turning and limping for the door.

Tristan's jaw was practically on the floor when a pissed off Mitchell stuck a finger in his face.

"And you owe me a new fucking pair on jeans!" The big boy hissed.

Then he too was off, following Hayden.

Tristan just stood there, even after he heard the second bell ring.

"I…what…I….WHAT?!" He fumbled.

Did he just get a compliment for a near ass rape?

What the fuck? What. The. Fuck?!


End file.
